Sonia Astaroth
Sonia Astaroth'' is the main female protagonist of the fanfic '''DxD: BlaZe. '''The smartest, strongest and most popular girl among the second-years, Sonia is the descendent of the previous Beelzebub, Ajuka, one of the resident devils on control in Kuoh academy, and the youngest of the Templar Order, the new Rookies Four. She's Lavinia Allocer's childhood friend and rival, Kabel Leviathan's younger sister and the next head of the Astaroth Clan. After being discovered a devil by Byakuran Amano with her friend Kyubi, being unable to erase his memories he became their bodyguard, and began helping her to become a high-class devil and gaining her Evil pieces, driving the primary plot of the fanfic. Appearance A tall, busty and curvilious young woman with golden blond hair and piercing green eyes, Sonia is among the prettiests and most beautiful girls in Kuoh Academy, easily outmatching fellow students Shiori Kamiyama; Lavinia Allocer, her childhood friend and; Nene Sumeragi. Her hair is usually arranged loose with curly ends, with a black ribbon holding her bangs, and her body is covered in training scars, which contrasts with her fair skin, making them more noticeable. According to Byakuran, her breasts a firm and soft. During school periods, she usually wears Kuoh Academy's uniform properly, and use purely aesthetic glasses to help her concentrate. As casual attires, she usually wears long dresses, or sweat pants and shirts. Personality Despite her girly looks and mannerisms; Sonia has a fiery, serious and easily annoyed personality. Grown as a princess and receiving noble education since birth, she has the mentality that everyone and everything must work according to her orders and whims, usually getting frustrated when things don't go her way. However, she rarely relies on violence to solve her problems and won't ever enter unnecessary conflicts unless given orders to or to defend her honor or her family's. She has a great deal of honor being a descendant of Astaroth and Berith, and talking bad about them is an easy way to get on her wrong side. Despite her prideous personality, Sonia values friendships and connections more than anything else. She's friends with Lavinia despite their families being rivals to the core and their polarizing personalities, calling her a precious friend even when her typical shenanigans. She also values her relationships with her team and future peerage, whom considered her a mother and a leader, including her "rook" Kazuto, "knights" Motoyasu and Jerahmeel, and her "bishops" Clarimonde and best friend Kyubi. She also treasures her relationship with her "queen" Byakuran the most, being a main emotional support for her. Sonia's only notable nemesis seems to be her fellow devil and templar order member Gulitorre Cimerius, due to his delusions and prideful manor. She also has a habit of calling Byakuran her "boytoy", much to his chagrin. History Sonia was born after the Great Apocalypse, the final struggle between the Three factions and Great Red/Issei against 666(Trihexa), being a few months older than Lavinia in that regard. Growing up with the nonsensical Allocer siblings as well as a genius older brother, Sonia decided to become stronger by sheer training and determination alone, also during this meeting the youkai Kyubi, developing a deep friendship with her. It was also during that period of time that her brother Kabel was crowned the new Leviathan Satan, making her the next head of the Astaroth clan by default, making her work harder now to impress her relatives and take her place as the new head of the clan for earned, though, she could not until she is crowned a high-class devil. She enrolled in Kuoh Academy with her friend Kyubi to look for strong candidates to be part of her peerage, as well as socialize with humans to better understand them. Powers & Abilities '''Calculation/Rune Demonic Power -' Inherited from her grandfather and that she learnt from her older brother and Marye Beelzebub, Sonia can use her version of her Grandfather's calculation magic, Marye's own Letter-based magic and Kabel's calculation-destruction magic to create her own form of Programatic power, although still under development, which specializes in strategy learning and creation. * Rimi Insight( ) - Also known as Azure Equation of Flower Dream, is Sonia's own specialized technique. Based on the succubus's ability of dream invasion, it allows Sonia to look into the mind and dreams of her target, so she can learn their abilities, strategies and history. It is also how Sonia learned of Byakuran's, Kuroyume's and Joshima's history. * Kankara Formula(, Kankarā Fōmyura) - Her own version of her grandfather Ajuka's technique, which has the ability to control all phenomenon using equations and formulas. With it, Sonia has shown the ability to take control of opponents demonic power attacks, change their shape, direction, and also increase their power. Black Flames''(黒炎; Kurohomura) -'' '''Berith's clan signature ability inherited from his mother, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Sonia has the power to produce black flames that are actually "colder than ice and hotter than fire", able to freeze her opponents to death as well as burn them until they explode. The fire will also extinguish only on her command, making her a deadly short-distance opponent. * Kabbalah Programming( )' -' Also known as Mirror Flower Equation of Non-existent Destruction, is Sonia's ultimate technique. By combining her Black flames and Rune demonic magic, she can erase/burn and control numbers that don't exist, such as formulaic numbers of substances(She can, for example, burn the "2" from the water formula(H20), thus transforming it into air), notion of numeric order(she can completely cancel Subtract Wing's Subtract), and even sense of order(she can make people said other things by rearranging the order of her words/letters), as well as the basic destruction power of her Black flames, also being able to increase the heat of it, by adding air particles into it. However, it might backfire and thus unabling Sonia to sense any kind of direction, and might also have a chance of killing her. 'Master Swordsman -' Training since the age of five to fully control her already natural skills in swordsmanship, Sonia has above-average mastery in the art of the sword, able to handle more two or more swords even on the heat of a battle. 'Master of hand-to-hand combat -' In addition of her natural swordsmanship skills, Sonia has a vast knowledge about hand-to-hand fighting, usually to compansate her lack of blades during very long battles. While her style usually relies only on defense rather than offense, she showed herself just a deadly by using only slaps and kicks to confuse her opponents. 'Immense Demonic power -' Being the sister of a satan, as well as descendant of one of a previous satan and two of the strongest clans in the Underworld, Sonia has an absurd amount of demonic energy, even as a middle-class devil. 'High Intelect -' Sonia is also academically gifted, being the number one student among the first-years of Kuoh academy and resolving problems a planning ahead without much trouble. 'Flight -' Being a devil, she can use her wings to fly, glide and control her landing. Trivia * Her appearance is based on the Character Sattelizer El Bridget from the Freezing series. * She's a foil to both Lavinia and Rias Gremory, being relatives with a satan and a school idol at that. Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Characters (Blaze) Category:Female (Blaze) Category:Devils (BlaZe) Category:Templar Order Category:Devil Heir/Heiress